The invention relates to a programming device with a software tool configured to create a control program that solves a control problem to be solved.
Siemens Catalogue ST 70, Chapter 8, 1997 edition, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a software tool with fully programmed solutions that can be called by an application program. These solutions, in the form of so-called standard function blocks, e.g. standard function blocks in the form of controllers or pulse shapers, can in turn be combined into higher-level function blocks by a user. Such higher-level function blocks, e.g. function blocks in the form of motor controls, are part of a control program that can be transmitted to an automation device and used to control a technical process.